Thank You, My Star
by Gia-XY
Summary: Kau sangat menyilaukan, seperti bintang di langit, sampai kadang kau membuatku iri …. Tetapi mungkin itulah yang membuatmu disukai semua orang …./ Shounen-ai!


**Thank You, My Star**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Kau sangat menyilaukan, seperti bintang di langit, sampai kadang kau membuatku iri …. Tetapi mungkin itulah yang membuatmu disukai semua orang ….

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **_© _Takahashi Kazuki &amp; Kageyama Naoyuki_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! **__**5D's **_© _Takahashi Kazuki, __Hikokubu Masahiro &amp; Satou Masahi_

_**Story **_© _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_Fanon, Shounen-ai, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, OOC, Maybe some typo(s), Vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc._

.

**~For **_**Litte Yagami Osanowa~**_

.

.

Sepasang manusia kini duduk di pinggir pantai kota _Satellite_ sambil menatap ke arah langit. Di malam yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan itu, mereka berusaha mencari bintang yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dikatakan banyak di langit yang berada jauh tak terjangkau di atas mereka.

"Ternyata bintang di _era_ ini tidak lebih sedikit dari yang ada di _era_-ku, Yuusei," ucap salah seorang dari sosok itu sambil terkekeh kecil. Sosok yang satu lagi, Yuusei, menoleh ke arah temannya dengan tatapan datar. Temannya menghentikan tawanya, lalu tersenyum sedih ke arah langit.

"Mungkin kalau di _era_ ini, semuanya sudah di sana, ya …?" Sosok pertama bergumam sedih. Yuusei menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Juudai?" tanya Yuusei pada temannya, Juudai. Juudai terdiam sebentar. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Juudai lalu berkata, "Ada yang berkata … orang yang meninggal, nantinya akan menjadi bintang …." Mendengar uapan Juudai, Yuusei terdiam. Sekrang Yuusei mengerti, Juudai merindukan teman-temannya.

"Maaf …." Yuusei berucap dengan nada datar tipikalnya. Tetapi, dibalik nada datar itu, terdapat rasa bersalah yang dipendam Yuusei. Juudai menoleh ke arah Yuusei dengan tatapan sedikit heran.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" tanya Juudai bingung. Yuusei menundukkan kepalanya, lalu terdiam sejenak. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Juudai.

"Aku seenaknya datang ke _era_-mu dan mengajakmu tinggal di _era_-ku tanpa memikirkan keadaan dan perasaanmu. Aku minta maaf untuk keegoisanku …," jelas Yuusei. Mendengar ucapan Yuusei, Juudai terbengong- bengong. Juudai lalu tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Yuusei.

"Yuusei, kau ini memang terlalu baik ternyata! Dengar, ya, kau itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Memang benar, kau mengajakku ke sini, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak memaksaku, 'kan? Aku yang menyutujui ajakanmu. Aku yang memutuskan untuk berada di sini, Yuusei." Juudai berucap sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yuusei. Yuusei menoleh ke arah Juudai. Ia tertegun mendengar ucapan Juudai. Perlahan, Juudai melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia lalu memegang sebelah tangan Yuusei dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap ke arah sepasang permata _sapphire_ Yuusei dalam-dalam.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berada di sini, karena aku ingin bersamamu, Yuusei. Aku yang ingin bersamamu. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau berkata kalau kau adalah pihak yang bersalah dalam hal ini." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Juudai memasang sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Yuusei tertegun menatap Juudai. Sang lelaki bermanik _sapphire_ itu lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Juudai.

"Aku juga ingin bersamamu," ucap Yuusei tanpa ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya. Kini giliran Juudai tertegun mendengar ucapan Yuusei. Merasakan sebuah lengan besar menariknya ke dalam pelukan sang pemilik, Juudai lalu terkesiap kaget.

"Yuusei …?" Panggil Juudai dengan nada bingung. Kedua tangan Juudai masih bersentuhan dengan tangan Yuusei. Juudai masih belum melepaskan genggamannya, dan tanpa sadar, genggamannya pada sebelah tangan Yuusei mengerat karena kaget dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau sangat menyilaukan, seperti bintang di langit, sampai kadang kau membuatku iri …. Tetapi mungkin itulah yang membuatmu disukai semua orang …," ucap Yuusei pada Juudai. Juudai memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Jadi, menurut Yuusei, ia … seperti bintang …?

Yuusei lalu kembali melukiskan sebuah senyuman tipis tipis di wajah tampannya.

"… Suatu saat nanti … pasti akan kusampaikan …."

"Eh?" Juudai hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung mendengarkan ucapan Yuusei. Sementara itu, Yuusei melepaskan pelukannya. Yuusei lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Juudai.

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali. Ayo, Juudai-_san_," ajak Yuusei pada sang empunya manik _hazel_. Dengan ragu, Juudai menerima uluran tangan Yuusei. Yuusei lalu menarik Juudai sampai Juudai berdiri dari tempatnya. Yuusei lalu menarik Juudai pergi dari pantai, sementara Juudai hanya mengikuti Yuusei dengan bingung sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yuusei dan berjalan di samping Yuusei. Juudai membiarkan Yuusei terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Juudai-_san_ …," bisik Yuusei pelan. _Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk berada di sisiku __…._

Entah memang ucapan Yuusei yang cukup kencang untuk didengar sampai ke tempat sang pemilik surai _brunette_ atau telinga sang pendengar yang terlalu peka, Juudai dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yuusei. Juudai lalu tersenyum ke arah Yuusei.

"Sama-sama, Yuusei!"

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ano, saya jelaskan dulu sebelum ada kesalahpahaman. _Setting_ kota _Satellite_ yang saya pakai di sini adalah kota _Satellite_ yang sudah berkembang dan dihubungkan dengan _Neo Domino City_. Untuk yang udah nonton _anime_-nya, _timeline FanFic_ ini setelah Yuusei berpisah dengn teman-temannya. Untuk _setting_-nya, apa kalian ingat dengan pantai tempat Bruno bertemu kembali dengan kucing yang menyebabkan sampai kecelakaan dan mengalami _amnesia_? Ya, di situ tempatnya.

Jadi, untuk Litte, utangku satu lunas, ya! Huahahaha! Ini sudah diusahakan se-_fluff_ mungkin, walau mungkin gak berasa. -w-

Ada yang gak tau _suffix san_ itu artinya apa dalam Bahasa Jepang? Oke, saya akan coba kasih tahu sebisa mungkin untuk yang tidak tahu. _Suffix san_ biasa digunakan untuk memanggil orang yang baru dikenal, orang yang posisinya lebih tinggi, atau biasa digunakan hanya untuk bentuk sopan.

Nah, sekian _FanFic_ yang saya persembahkan untuk Litte Yagami Osanowa ini. Semoga Anda menikmati _FanFic_-nya, _Lady_ Litte! Hahaha! Lalu, maaf kalau ada banyak salah di _FanFic_ ini, apa pun itu. _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
